Acoustic equipment that reproduces sound with added sound effects by processing a multi-channel audio signal is in wide use. For example, there is a technology that analyzes the contents of a piece of music and automatically sets an equalizer to optimal equalization characteristics in the acoustic equipment. In this technology, when the music conforms to a pattern of hand clapping at the beginning and at the end, the music is judged to be recorded live and the equalizer is set for a live recording (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-85962